Change
by twilightsharkbyte
Summary: Change is not always a good thing. For example, when Sebastian's father leaves the picture. But maybe, with change can come hope for a better future. Sebastian and his mother Robin venture out into a new world called Stardew Valley, a place they hope they can be accepted and fit in.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note)

Hello everyone! This is the start of a brand new series I'm making. It's based around this little headcanon I have about the whole story behind Sebastian's father. This won't talk much about his personality/character, but more so on how everything really broke apart from him. The game didn't really specify much, so I decided to take it into my own hands and use it for a perfect fanfiction opportunity. It's going to start when he is around fourteen years old, and I'm assuming it will end around age 19-21, where I imagine him canonically in the game. Please let me know if there are any errors I should fix. Thanks!

* * *

" _Why are you...What are you trying to say to me?"_

 _Sebastian bit back the hot tears inside. He knew what was happening. He knew what was coming._

 _"Sebby, I told you, it's over. Go pack up your things, we have to go."_

 _"Why?!"_

 _Robin sighed. It was no use trying to hide the truth from her son. No matter how innocent and sweet she wanted him to be, he was fourteen now, he could handle this._

 _"Look, I can't say I want this...I don't want it at all. It's gonna be hard, I know, but...Dad and I decided to split up last night."_

 _"Why?!"_

 _"What do you mean, why?! It's for the best, Sebastian!" Robin argued, "You know how miserable it is for him to put up with me."_

 _"But can't you just," he started, choking out a sob, "can't you just be nice to each other again?"_

 _"It's not that easy, Seb," the woman responded, "It's over. We're done."_

* * *

Half an hour later, the boy lay in the corner of his soon-to-be-gone bedroom. He let tears roll down his flaming cheeks. Why couldn't he have happy parents, a happy life, a life he could enjoy? Burying his head in his knees, he sobbed until there was nothing left to escape.

Robin entered the room, and began picking up some of the posters on his walls without saying a word. Even if she wanted to, she didn't know what she would tell him. She decided it would be best to leave him to his thoughts instead.

Soon after, Sebastian got up and started packing up his clothes into a box, wiping the last remaining tears with the sleeve of his dark jacket.

"Where are we going?" he sniffed.

"We're staying at an inn until I can find some land for sale."

The boy nodded, rubbing his sleeve on his cheek again. He grabbed a handful of shirts and threw them into the cardboard box. Sebastian didn't expect much more, but still. The kid didn't want to be going through this.

"It'll be much cheaper than buying a premade home," Robin started, "If I can buy some area to clear, we can use the resources from it to build ourselves our own house."

"So...we're leaving...without Dad?"

"Yeah, Sebby. That's the plan."

"But...You've spent your whole life with him, mom, you love him. That's why I'm here," Sebastian said, folding some of his skinny jeans, "Why did it have to end like this?"

"I told you already," Robin grumbled. She shoved the last of the posters into another box and moved on to the bookshelf. "It just wasn't working out between us. Things happen. We'll both get over it soon enough."

"Mom, just look at yourse-"

"That's enough!" the woman hollered, cutting off and startling her son, "Now isn't the time to talk. Finish packing up, we have to leave by tonight."

Wide-eyed, the younger one took the last pair of jeans he owned at set them in the box, closing it. After, he worked on gathering the dozens of fantasy novels and role-playing games on the shelf next to his mother. Not a single word was spoken.

"Should I get my blankets and stuff too?" Sebastian asked, breaking the silence.

"There's another box in the closet."

Sighing, the boy opened the closet door and retrieved the last one. He removed the sheets and covers from the bed, and chucked the pillows inside as well. After another half hour, they had finally finished.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Zuzu Miracle Inn, can I help you?"

"I booked a room last night, my name is Robin Green, is it open yet?" The woman glanced at a clock nearby, the time telling 8:56pm. She eyed the newspaper set out on one of the nearby coffee tables.

"Let me look you up," the receptionist paused, "Right. Your room is number 214."

The young girl fished for the key, smiling while doing so. Sebastian attempted to smile back, but there was only so much he could fake at the time.

"Here's your key you two, and remember to be safe!"

The boy nodded, following his mother to the elevator. He lightly pressed the button for the second floor as the doors swiftly closed in front of them.

"You're getting too old, Sebastian," Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah."

The taller tried to hold in a laugh, "She thought we were a couple."

There was an awkward delay before the boy responded.

"...Wait, what?"

"She told us to be safe, she thought we were stupid lovers coming here to frickle frack," Robin responded, climbing out of the lift as she dragged the boxes down the hall.

"- _Oh,"_ Sebastian said, his pale cheeks reddening, "I look just like you, though." The boy attempted to help haul their luggage into the room, but with those bony arms, he wasn't doing much.

"Here, lemme get that," the mother offered, forcing the rest of their things into the room.

The boy smiled, grateful. Maybe his life wasn't so awful. But still, life would be so different without his father. It wasn't the same.

"I have good news," Robin smiled.

Sebastian turned his gaze towards her, curious.

"I saw an ad in the newspaper downstairs for some village called Pelican Town. It's in Stardew Valley, you know where that is, right? It's supposed to be beautiful, and land there is dirt cheap."

"...Stardew Valley?"

"Yeah, Stardew Valley. There's a couple farming cities down there. Doesn't that sound fun?" the woman grinned, "You should go to bed early so we can leave tomorrow."

"I-uh...Yeah, sure," the boy responded, opening the box with his pajamas inside. He brought them inside the bathroom so he could change in peace.

Soon enough, the boy finished, coming out wearing a soft shirt and some comfy sweatpants. He cuddled himself up into the blankets, only hoping he would get a good night's sleep.

Robin eyed him, knowing there was so much on his mind at the moment. He was going through all kinds of emotions, anger, frustration, sadness, everything.

She slid her hand under his shirt to rub his slender back, hoping to calm him a bit. Robin was definitely not enjoying this experience at all, but she knew he was struggling more than she was. After just a few strokes, she heard him burst into tears, burying his face against the pillow.

"Shh...shh...it's okay," his mother soothed, "It'll all be okay."

Harder, Sebastian sobbed, hopeless. He felt so hopeless. He didn't have a father. He didn't even have a house. How was he supposed to make it out of this mess with a good ending?

"I promise, baby," Robin comforted, trying to calm him down, "It'll be okay. Just get some sleep for me."

Still weeping, the boy nodded, turning to his side to face the wall. He wrapped the blankets around himself until he was barely out, considering it was very cold in the hotel room, and attempted to fall asleep.

Smiling at her slight success, Robin turned the other direction and tried to get some rest as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Sebastian," Robin started, gazing at her son,, "I used to go to school with one of the people in Pelican Town, and her son is just about your age right now."

The boy raised an eyebrow, sipping some coffee as he did so.

"Sam, his name is Sam. You'd like him. I met him once, he's a good kid."

"I don't need any more friends," the boy murmured.

He dramatically turned his head towards the window, eyeing a sign exclaiming that Stardew Valley was only half a mile away. _Oh boy_.

"Sebastian, I know you don't do people very well, but you should at least give it a try. There's only around thirty people in Pelican Town. They won't give you anxiety like the city does," Robin encouraged.

"They won't understand me."

"Why?"

There was a long pause before he responded.

"I'm...I'm so different from them. I don't belong. I spend all day on my laptop, not... _farming_. I won't be able to relate to them at all," the boy mourned, "They'll just see me as an outcast."

"Sebby, what are you thinking?" Robin chuckled, "They're not all farmers. I'll bet Sam isn't one. You'll meet new friends, I promise."

 _I sure hope so._

* * *

The brakes hissed as the final two passengers unloaded, ready to begin their new life in the country. Robin glanced at her map, mentally navigating which direction they needed to head.

"We should definitely introduce ourselves to Mayor Lewis, first," she started, tucking a strand of ginger hair behind her ear, "He should be able to help us get started, anyway."

Sebastian nodded, hiding an equally ginger strand behind his ear as well. _Dang, it's windy today._ They both headed down the dirt path, and towards the town.

"I can't wait to see what Jodi thinks of you, all grown up," Robin grinned, walking gleefully on the pavement.

"I'm like...fourteen."

"I know, I know, but the last time you saw her was when you weren't even five. You were so cute back then, your eyes used to be much more vibrant green," the woman squealed, "And I haven't seen Sam in quite some time, too. I wonder if he still enjoys music like he used to."

Robin took her son's hand, pacing faster towards the mayor's home.

"You think my eyes are ugly now?"

"No, no! They're...unique," Robin insisted, "Your eyes are just fading into more of a green-grey now, they're not as bright anymore."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and continued onward as his mother knocked on the old man's door.

Moments later, he heard some feet stumbling to the entrance.

"Hello, hello, you must be Robin! Welcome," the man began, "Oh? Is that a plus one you've brought with you?"

Robin giggled, "Oh, no. That's my son, Sebastian."

The boy blushed, a strand of his ginger hair hiding a portion of his face.

"I'm pleased to meet you two. I'm afraid I have to work on an article with another resident for the local newspaper, but I'll be sure to stop by in a jiffy," the mayor smiled, "You do know where your property is, right?"

Robin nodded, waving at him as she glanced at her map once more.

"It's just up a bit north, Sebastian," she grinned. The two marched on, their shoes clicking against the stone pavement.

After a while, Robin noted, "It should be just around the corner...and, here we are!"

Sebastian stared in disgust, confusion, at the house in shambles.

"They didn't have any free land besides the old farm down there, so they offered me this. I told them I would be able to fix it if they gave me the property. _And_ , Jodi said you could stay the night with her until this darn thing is in good condition."

Still in shock, the boy observed the rotting wood, the falling roof, everything was in ruins. _This_ was his new home?

"What do you think?" Robin inquired.

"It's disgusting," Sebastian admitted.

"Of course it is, but it'll be fixed up in no time. Let me set my things inside, then we'll go down to the saloon and get us some dinner. Deal?"

Hesitantly, the boy nodded, watching his mother enter and exit the building. They both headed south in hopes of finding a good meal.

* * *

"I'll get a large pizza," Robin ordered, "half olive and half pineapple, please."

Gus nodded, taking out the dough from the saloon's refrigerator.

"That'll be three hundred gold with the discount I gave y'all," he responded when he returned. He rang them up when the woman handed over a pile of the shining coins.

"Thank you," she smiled, going off to a table with her son. Supposedly, Jodi and Sam were to be here in ten minutes, but she saw them walk through the door nearly seconds later.

"Jodi!" Robin grinned, "Over here!"

Grinning, the brunette ran over to her long-time friend for a hug, her son following behind. _It's Sam_ , Sebastian thought. He was awfully tall for someone his age. The boy's hair was blonde, unlike his own, but the two both shared equally messy locks. Must be a new trend.

"Jodi, I haven't seen you in years! And Sam! You've grown so much, and you're beautiful too!"

The blonde returned a slight smile, observing Sebastian in the process. He had ginger hair, just like his mother. But his eyes, they were a different color. They were fading, almost. He didn't remember them that way. And boy, was he short. Okay, maybe not _that_ short. He was at least a couple inches taller than Robin. But still, he didn't expect their height difference to be more than a foot.

The two moms went off, conversing as if they spoke with each other daily. The boys, not so much. It was only after an awkward wave from Sam that any talking went on between them.

"Hey," he started, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," the shorter one chuckled, "Dang, you're tall."

Smirking, Sam responded, "I get that a lot."

Sebastian gestured for him to sit down at the table he had waited at before, as their parents had taken a seat somewhere else.

"So," the blonde sat down, "What's new with you?"

"U-uh...I, not a lot. I mean, my parents uh...broke up, and that's uh...that's why I'm here."

Sympathetically, Sam averted his eyes, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah. Stupid parents, right?"

"Yup," the taller sighed, "Mine aren't that bad though. My dad just left for the army, he shouldn't be back until I'm nineteen."

"That's nothing," Sebastian scoffed, "You're lucky you're getting him back in the first place."

"Hey, it's not guaranteed, so...we're even, right?"

"No," the boy argued, "You still have a freaking chance. You still have hope. I left everything I knew and loved behind, all because my stupid parents won't freaking just love each other. I don't think you understand how miserable I feel right now."

Speechless, Sam let what the other said sink in. _He's a lot moodier than I remember._

"Look, I'm sorry, can we just...change the subject?"

"Darn you," Sebastian murmured, "Darn everything on freaking planet Earth."

"Hey...That's not very nice."

"I don't give a crap!" the other screamed, his eyes glassy with rage. The table shook as he slammed his fists onto the surface. "I just...I want everything back to how it used to be!"

"Sebastian! What the heck is going on?!" Robin yelled, annoyed. Sam must be asking about the divorce.

"Leave me alone!" her son mourned, choking out a weak sob as he stumbled out of the saloon. "I freaking _hate_ you!"

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Ooh, angst. My favorite thing to write. lol_

 _Sorry for the short chapter, I'm sure the next one will make up for it. Also, thank you so much for the person who favorited AND followed this! I don't know who you are, or where you live, but I will find you and send you an entire box of homemade internet cookies!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian, I don't know what's gotten into you," Robin huffed, breathless from chasing her hopeless son down, "What were you thinking?"

It was dark outside, and they were in the middle of the woods, too. The boy hadn't thought of what he would do once his mother caught him, but either way, it wouldn't be pretty.

"G-get away from me!" he struggled, "You...you _monster_!"

Without a second thought, Robin punched him, not at all guilty in what she had done.

"What did I ever do to you?!" she screamed, landing another blow, "All you do is whine," she hit, "and cry like a little baby!"

"M-maybe," the boy choked out, his face already bruising, "Maybe I wouldn't if y-you s-showed some _sympathy_ for once!"

"Sympathy?! When was the last time _you_ showed _me_ any sympathy?!" Robin growled, chucking a stick at him, "Do you really think I want this?!"

Sebastian panted, furious with his mother.

" _You_ broke up with dad," he weeped, " _Why_?"

Robin paused, but snarled, "You know what, I'm going to leave you here in these woods to sleep as a punishment for your actions. Don't you _dare_ go off to Jodi's."

Soon after, she left the forest at once in hopes Sebastian wouldn't follow.

* * *

"Sam," Jodi informed, "Robin caught him."

The blonde grinned.

"That's good."

"But, apparently she thought he would be too much of a handful for us, so she brought him home with her instead. I hope he's alright."

"Well, he was being a little too dramatic. Just a little," he giggled.

"I agree," Jodi chimed.

Sam left, heading to his room to check on his old phone. He didn't want to in the kitchen, just in case his friends had sent him something a little... _not_ family friendly.

He opened the screen, only to find a text from an unknown number.

 _"Is this Sam?"_

Shrugging, the blonde decided to cave in. Hopefully it wasn't some random rapist.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Please, I'm in the woods. Can you like, pick me up or something?"_

 _"Who is this?"_

 _"Sorry, it's Sebastian. I found your FaceBook page and got your number from there."_

 _"Creepy...but smart. Is your house really that bad?"_

 _"I'm not home. I'm at the woods."_

 _"You ran away again? You rebel."_

 _"No! My mom chased me here and told me to stay! She beat me up, please, I feel sick. I don't feel safe here."_

 _"Where? Like, Cindersap?"_

 _"I think I went down from the saloon, the took a right. I don't know."_

 _"Yeah, that's Cindersap. I'll tell my mom I left my phone at the saloon, she won't mind. Your mom probably doesn't want her to know what she did."_

 _"Dude, thank you so much."_

 _"No problem, on my way."_

Sam closed his phone, leaving his room and alerting his mom about how he "left it" at the saloon. He sprinted to Cindersap Forest, hoping that his friend had been alright.

* * *

"So, you'll need to quiet down when we get inside, and no hysterical sobbing."

"Y-yeah."

The blonde gestured for Sebastian to come near. Once close, he hoisted the slender boy into his arms, and helped him silently climb in through the window.

"Don't let her know you're here."

The ginger nodded in response.

Sam returned to the front door after closing the window, and pretended to arrive home from the saloon.

"Hey mom," he smiled, opening it, "I'm back."

"Good. I heard something in your room, it might just be Vincent, though," Jodi responded, washing off some dishes.

"Oh well."

The boy walk down the hall and creaked the bathroom door open, pretending to take care of some business. Meanwhile, he gathered some first aid supplies.

When finished, he entered to his room, only to find a quiet nerd patiently sitting on the edge of his bed.

 _Phew._

"Okay, so," he whispered, closing his bedroom door, and locking it, "I have some Band-Aids and crap."

Sebastian nodded, thankful that he had thought of him.

"Dang," Sam observed, trying to get a better look at his wounds, "She like... _really_ got to you."

"She, uh," he muttered, "Yeah, she did. It's okay though, I'm fine. I mean, I'm...Physically, I'm fine."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed.

He took out some medical wipes, cupping his friend's cheek. Slowly, he tried to clean the blood off of them.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, just making sure."

The boys locked eyes for just a second, but quickly averted them in embarrassment.

After a long pause, Sebastian spoke up.

"You play piano?"

"Oh, uh," Sam started, "A little. I'm a lot better at guitar, though. I want to start a band, but I don't really know how."

"Sweet."

The blonde nodded, starting to pack the medical supplies up. His cuts were minor, but he had put small bandages on them just in case.

"I had a keyboard at my old house."

"That's pretty neat. Were you, uh... _good_?"

"I mean...," Sebastian began, "I didn't write songs or anything. Mostly just songs from movies or games I'm into."

"Aw, that's neat!"

"Yeah," the ginger agreed.

"You could uh, I mean, only if you want to, but you can help me make a band if you want to."

"Dude, that sounds awesome."

For once, Sebastian smiled, excited.

Maybe I'm not such an outcast here.

* * *

(Author's Note)

omg this is a short chapter im so sorry

Thank you all for reading, though! And woah! I got my first review! I will definitely give Sebastian a different first hair color than purple. That's a sweet idea. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awakened early, it was only eight-o-clock. Yawning, he climbed out of bed, ready to take on the day with a recharged battery of optimism. He opened he door softly just in case anyone else was sleeping.

The boy toasted himself some frozen waffles to quench his roaring hunger. It had felt like forever since he ate breakfast with his whole family, father included. Oh, how much he wanted him to just come home.

Smile fading, he sat alone in the dining chair, yearning for his dad as he dipped a crispy piece into some maple syrup. Sam attempted to pretend as if Kent was right next to him, but, he wasn't.

Thankfully, the idea crossed his mind to check up on social media to take his mind off things. He opened up his phone, only to be greeted with the chat from last night.

 _Sebastian._

 _Oh crap, oh crap...I forgot about Sebastian_.

* * *

"I don't know _what_ you were thinking, sneaking off into Jodi's house, but," Robin growled, pinning the boy's wrists against the wall, "Agh! Sometimes I just hope you'd get depressed and kill yourself somewhere, you know that?!"

"W-why would you," Sebastian teared up, fighting back, "Why would you every say such a thing?!"

"Because you're _stupid_! You're a _burden_!" she argued, "And you're only getting worse!"

"I-I...I hate you!"

"Good! Now hate yourself and make me happy," Robin grinned.

Sam watched through the window in horror, terrified of the new side of the woman. She seemed so nice, and caring, so much better than the mom he had himself. Why was she putting her own son down like this?

 _I have to stop her._

Absentmindedly, the blonde raced out the door.

He didn't even bother grabbing shoes. But that wasn't important. He had to stop her...or else, well, he didn't really think about that. What would happen if he didn't?

"Stop! You, you can't," he started, facing the two, "Don't treat him like that!"

Robin turned, still grasping Sebastian's arms, "Sam! Go back inside!"

"No!" he exclaimed, shoving her out of the way, "This...This isn't right, Robin!"

The shorter one sighed, relieved his mother was out of the way.

"I-I...I have an explanation! He's my son, I'm just giving him a little discipline."

" _You_...You left him in the woods to rot. What mother does that?! What caring, loving mother does... _that_?!"

Robin gulped, backing away from the boy. Persistent, she straightened herself, and prepared to argue back.

"He deserved it! He ran away from m-"

"No! That's not discipline, that's _torture_! And what mother puts her son down, telling him to _get depressed_ and _kill himself_?! I would never wish anything like that upon someone, even my _worst_ enemy!"

"I.."

Sam glared, furious with her behavior. Sure, he was just a kid, but he sure did know how do stand his ground. Sebastian could only stare, in amaze, that the blonde had so much emotion behind his words, and that Robin was speechless.

"I don't want to see you hurting my friend ever again."

The mother had no response. She didn't break eye contact with Sam, though.

"Sam?" What's going on here?" Jodi interrupted, opening the front door."

"Oh, Jodi," Robin sighed, "I, uh, did you know Sebastian was at your house last night?"

"Sebastian? No. Sam, why didn't you tell me?"

"I, Mom, I was scared! Robin left him in the woods last night, I didn't want him to get hurt."

"...Robin left him in the woods?"

"I have an explanation, Jodi," Robin started, "I was very disappointed in his behavior, and probably a little drunk, too, so, I did. I'm sorry."

Everyone paused. Sam just wanted to hear how she would defend herself.

"But...why would you do that? And...there are bandages on his face. Did you...did you do that too?"

Hesitant, Robin replied, "Y-yeah. I'm sorry, I...I'm was just so overwhelmed, I'm sorry. With the divorce, and all."

"Try telling that to your son," Jodi smiled.

Pause again. Sam's mother was surprised they were the only ones outside at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Sebby, I am," his mother apologized, "I just...I get tired of how emotional you get sometimes. It annoys me. I'm sorry."

"...Sorry," he responded, ashamed.

Jodi smiled, followed by Sam. Gingerly, Sebastian reached over for a hug, and Robin generously returned it.

 _"I'm sorry."_

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _woot woot chapter four is up!_

 _Sadly, there's nothing super angsty or funny going on, so, uh...this is just a filler chapter lol. Next one should be full of entertainment though! Until then...uh, thanks for the views! I'm glad people are reading these, even if they aren't reviewing. I was a little scared considering the fact that the Stardew Valley community is pretty small._


End file.
